bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Syyrus/Archivo1
ESTA PÁGINA ES UN ARCHIVO DE DISCUSIÓN PORFAVOR NO LO EDITES Hola,Soy Reioshi Tajuu mayormente conocido como El Usuario Syyrus,por favor si tienes alguna duda o algo al respecto que quieras decirme por favor deja tu mensaje y recuerda siempre firmar despues de dejar un mensaje. Hola!! Hola!! queria darte la bienvenida a Bleach wiki, espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que colabores para ampliar más esta wiki, hasta la vista. PD: Puedes contar conmigo todas las veces que quieras para dudas que tengas. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 12:09 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Syyrus (discusión) 22:07 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Academia. Hola por la pregunta tines que Hablar con James cullen. PD:recuerda firmar. Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 22:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Syyrus (discusión) 22:07 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Academia No tenes uqe hacer nada, solo pedirlo. Ya estas en ella. Si queres puedo darte tu primer examen... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 16:58 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola espero que podamos contactarnos en Bleach Wiki.Cuentas con migo para lo que sea. Ichigo full (discusión) 23:00 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Primero Primer Examen: Ponerle enlaces a los articulos: El ardid de Ulquiorra, el momento en que se pone el Sol, 025,2 6/18 things like loneliness. y 028. Symptom of Synesthesia Perdon por la tardanza, pero se me rompio el cargador de la compu. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 21:04 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Capitulos Oye, no puedes borrar la parte introductoria de los capitulos pues es parte de los mismos. No sigas borrandolos!!! 22:41 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Segundo Aprobado! Segundo Examen: Tenes que crear 2 Capítulos a tu eleccion... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 18:17 16 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb|212pxthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|este podrias ser tu con tu shikai aqui te dejo algunas la del hombre pelirojo me parece la mejor y si lo quieres tengo mas imagnes de el bueno tu decides 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 22:05 16 ago 2011 (UTC) imagenes thumb|340pxthumb|209pxthumb|318px|espiritu zanpakutoahi te dejo las imagenes 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 23:01 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Capis Estan muy bien echos, pocos los han echo tan bien :D Solo que tenes que sacarle el negrita en la descripcion de la Imagen de la Portada... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 12:37 25 ago 2011 (UTC) *Aprobado! Tercer Examen: Tenesque crear dos EPISODIOS a tu eleccion... Plantillas hola Syyrus quisiera preguntarte si me podrias decir como hacer una plantilla para los articulosde batallas de bleach ya que me tardo mucho haciendola manualmente Adoncody (discusión) 15:28 28 ago 2011 (UTC) pues es como esta[[Usuario:Adoncody|Adoncody] (discusión) 15:32 28 ago 2011 (UTC)] Academia No, no lo olvide, es que no actualizo la pagina, no hace falta... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:48 4 sep 2011 (UTC) *No tenes uqe empezar de vuelta, sigue con este: Tercer Examen: Tenesque crear dos EPISODIOS a tu eleccion... *A los dos les falta la Categoría, ademas al El arma secreta de Ishida, la Cortadora de Almas le falta eso de "Enciclopedia Arrancar"... *Aprobado!! Cuarto Examen: Tens que sacar la Categorí:Manga a 358. King of the Clouds, la Categoría:Anime de El arma secreta de Ishida, la Cortadora de Almas y Akemi Kanda. Hay que sacarlas debido a que la Categoría:Anime no debe ir ni en Episodios, ni en Sagas, ni en Seiyu, lo mismo con la Manga, no va en Capitulos... *Aprobado!! Ultimo Examen: Consiste en varias acciones. Primero tenes que crear una Sandbox (se crea creando un artículo que se llame: Usuario:Syyrus/Sandbox), luego de crearla pone un Encabezado 2,que diga Academia, y luego uno 3 que diga "Último Examen". Despues te digo que sigue... *Bien, ahora escribi James en negrita y tachado y Syyrus en cursiva y subrayado... *Bien, ahora pone Syyrus en centrado y James en texto a la derecha... *Bien, ahora una enumeracion y unos items (minimo 4 de cada uno)... *No, la enumeracion esta mal, tenes que hacerlo con el boton que esta arlado de el de items, no escribiendo... *La enumeracion se hace apretando el boton que esta entre "Insertar/remover listacon viñetas" y "Aumentar", luego de apretar escrbi... *Bien, ahora tenes que poner una Galeria con minimo 3 imagenes... *Bien, ahora una diapositiva... *Bien, lo proximo esta en la Sandbox. A que Division pensabas ir? Ya hablaste con algun miembro para poder entrar? *Aprobado!!!! FELICITACIONES SOS EL NUEVO TERCER OFICIAL DE LA OCTAVA DIVISION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Suerte en tu nuevo puesto!!!! *Nombre arreglado, tu primer Capi es: 292. Rupture My Replica.... *Sacale la cursiva a la descripcion de la imagen de la Portada...-- *Perfecto!!! Ahora: 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One... *Perfecto! Ahora: 000,8. a wonderful error... *Para ser Teniente tenes que tener 900 ediciones y haber creado 10 artículos. Perfecto!!! Ahora: -12.5. Blooming Under a Cold Moon... *Perfecto!! Ahora: 113. The Undead 3 (Closing Frantica). FELICIDADES AHORA SOS EL TENIENTE DE LA OCTAVA DIVISION!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Perfecto!!! Ahora toca el 362. Howling Wolves... *Sacale la cursiva a la descripcion de la Portada. Hablando de esa descripcion, solamente pone "Portada" no hace falta el numero... *Perfecto!! Ahora: 254. Deja Chocolate Aquí... *Perfecto! Ahora: 056. broken coda... *Perfecto!!! Ahora: 223. The Scarlet Creation... *Perfecto :P (cambiemos un poco) Ahora: 352. The Lust6... *Perfecto :D (una cara diferente cada vez :P) Ahora. 134. memories in the rain2 op.2 "Longing For Sanctuary"... Pelea Esta bien, decime si necesitas ayuda con eso...Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai SansekiYū'' '([[Usuario Discusión:Rukasu Santakurusu|'Discusión]])'' 18:51 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Perfecto Jaja. Perfecto :E Ahora: 176. end of hypnosis8 (the Transfixion)... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 23:02 21 dic 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto :) Ahora: 277. Corrosion of Conformity... RE:Bankai Hola, feliz navidad a vos también, y en cuento a tu respuesta, por supuesto que podes y mas si es en tu historia :D, para eso lo tenes ¿no? xD un saludo--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 14:22 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Otro mas Adivina...Perfecto :$ (y seguimos con las caritas) Ahora: 192. Conquistadores 3 (Hounded Priestess)... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 13:12 27 dic 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto :S (es para seguir con las caras) Ahora: 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword... RE: Pelea Ahh...perdon por contestar ahora, me parece mejor que tu empiezes con la pelea, despues yo veo lo que puedo hacer...Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai SansekiYū'' '([[Usuario Discusión:Rukasu Santakurusu|'Discusión]])'' 18:55 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Y mas Perfecto :O (seguimos) Ahora: 400. DEICIDE 2... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 13:43 29 dic 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto u.u Ahora: 252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE... Capitulo Hola Syyrus, te quería informar de que el artículo 261. Special: "Bleach on the Beach" solo que se llama Bleach on the Beach, ya está editado, ya que lo hice yo, lo siento por el malentendido, hasta luego. MissLadySky (Discusión) 15:30 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Espera a que termine la votacion actual 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 18:45 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Division Disculpe las molestias Capitan Tajuu me gustaria formar pparte en su division Tomoka Kudo (discusión) 02:39 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Felicidades FELICIDADES POR TU ASCENSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esta muy merecido!! Perdon por no postularte yo :( Tambien Felicidades porque...Ganaste el PC!!!!!!!! Podes poner un premio en tu Pagina de Usuario (se pone escribiendo esto: ), ademas rompiste algunos records :P Bueno, el ultimo Capi vale para el mes que viene, esta Perfecto :-) Ahora: 365. Whose Side Are We On... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 14:53 2 ene 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, emm, ya no se me ocurren caritas :P Ahora: 453. Mute Your Breathe Friendship... *Perfecto, ahora: 458. End of All Bonds... *Perfecto, ahora: 364. Grinning Revengers... *El Capi esta Perfecto, pero por que me dejaste un Epi?? *Me acorde justo cuando me dejaste el mensaje xD Te falta la seccion de Omake... *Casi Perfecto, ahora: ¡El Shinigami más fuerte! Combate definitivo entre el profesor y sus alumnos... hola muchas gracias por aceptarme en tu division Itachi Kuchiki (discusión) 19:11 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Mucha Gente Wow, tenes mucha gente en tu Division xD Felicidades!! :P Suerte con todos tus reclutas :) Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 23:53 6 ene 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora: ¿Batalla de mujeres? Nanao vs Katen Kyōkotsu... *No te preocupes, lo habia visto en el grupo de Face, puse "Me gusta" :D Perfecto, ahora ¡¿Evolución?! La amenaza de la bestia espada final... *Perfecto, ahora Adiós... Kurosaki... Hola Hola Syyrus Syyrus, sera que puedes entrar en el chat un momento? 15:54 13 ene 2012 (UTC) 2 puntos mas Adivina...Perfecto, ahora: ¿¡Conclusión!? Hisagi vs Kazeshini... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 22:37 13 ene 2012 (UTC) *El Capi que te di va a ser construido por un miembro de la Academia, alumno de Luis, lo unico que no tenia nada que lo indique. Hace La verdadera identidad del demonio, el secreto es revelado... *Perfecto, ahora ¡Traición! Las maniobras secretas de Aizen... *Perfecto, ahora ¡Fuerzas que colisionan! Fried vs Zangetsu... *Perfecto, ahora ¿¡Aniquilación de los Subcapitanes?! Trampa en la cueva subterránea... *Perfecto, ahora ¡Ichigo vs Dalk! La llegada de la Oscuridad que marchita... *Perfecto, ahora La sombra gris, el secreto de las Doll... *Perfecto, ahora ¿Muere Soi Fong? La última de las Fuerzas Especiales... Hola Syyrus soy yo Mugiwara no Tsukishima (discusión) 04:45 24 ene 2012 (UTC) queria saber como te hiciste capitan porque dijiste por vacante, como pertenecias a esa division o te cambiaste para ser capitan y porque no havia en ese entonces o te eligieron los capitanes activos. Por ello me voy a la division de segador hasta que halla vacante de capitan, pero si no es asi avisame asi me cambio a la 11 Perfecto Perfecto, ahora ¡Vida y venganza! Ishida, la elección definitiva... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:17 28 ene 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora ¡Kariya! Cuenta atrás para la detonación... *Felicidades!!! Ganaste tu segundo mes en el PC!!!! Ademas superaste tu record de 16 artículos perfectos a 17, tambien superaste el record de los puntos, sos el primero en la tabla y subiste en la tabla de ganadores al tercer puesto. Ademas junto a tus compañeros hiciste que este mes sea el de mas puntos!! El Epi que me diste el 1 de febrero (por lo que cuenta para ese mes) esta pefecto, ahora ¡Vizard! El poder de los que han despertado... *Perfecto, ahora ¡Informe urgente! El terrorífico plan de Aizen... Hola soy nuevo y no se como van las cosas, apenas se hacer algunas cosas me podrias ayudar porfavor Taiho Toshiro (discusión) 16:28 5 feb 2012 (UTC) 3 Perfecto Perfecto, ahora ¡La llegada del emisario oscuro! La propagación del Mal... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 21:39 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias Muchas Gracias, pero ya me está ayudando mi sensei Yamiko la cual es mi profesora en la academia de todas formas muchas gracias. link= Usuario: Taiho Toshiro144px|link= Usuario Discusión: Taiho Toshiro 13:08 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Tardanza Jaja, me parecia raro que tardaras tanto :P Bueno, el Epi esta Perfecto! Ahora: El bosque colapsa, un millón de Menos... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 23:57 13 feb 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora ¡Kon es engañado! Rangiku, a la búsqueda..... *Perfecto, ahora ¡Furiosa tempestad! Encuentro con el Arrancar bailarín... *Ok, no hay problema... *No tardaste tanto :P Perfecto, ahora ¡La aparición del Mal! Oscuridad en la Casa de los Kasumiōj... *Perfecto, ahora ¡Rompe la barrera del espejo! Ichigo cautivo... Disculpa capitán Syyrus, me gustaria ingresar en tu división. Espero tu respuesta! Ryusei Lucci (Mi discusión) 20:01 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola, muchas gracias por aceptarme en tu división. Si no te molesta desearía utilizar tu personaje para continuar con la historia del mio. Ryusei Lucci (Mi discusión) 17:24 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Tricampeon Perfecto, ese contaba para el mes pasado, FELICIDADES!!!! Ganaste otro mes del PC!!, ahora ¡Por el bien de la pelea! ¡El despertar de Nozomi!... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 14:45 1 mar 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora ¡Yo quiero vivir...! La zanpakutō de Nozomi... *Fijate que luego del título escrito en negrita escribiste "Es" (con mayúsculas), arreglalo... *Yo no lo cambie -.- Dice asi: "¡Yo quiero vivir...! La zanpakutō de Nozomi Es el episodio 330 del Anime Bleach."... *xD Casi Perfecto, ahora ¡La feroz batalla! ¡Shinigami vs. Xcution!... *O.O Perdón, hace entonces ¡El Reigai más diabólico, aparece en el Mundo Real!... *Ok, entiendo. El Epi esta oerfecto, ahora ¡Protege a Ichigo! La determinación de Nozomi... Reioshi, te necesito en el chat cuanto antes, hay una conversacion "interesante" que quiero armar.... 21:11 7 mar 2012 (UTC) Y otro Perfecto, ahora ¡Recaptura Seireitei! ¡Los capitanes en movimiento!... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 16:56 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Duda Taicho!! En verdad lamento la molestia pero si no se lo pregunto ahora es probable que se me olvide despues. Cuando dice que mi oponente usa el "trueno", se refiere a que usa electricidad o a el trueno sonoro? ha! tambien si no le molesta, podria decirme algo sobre la apariencia y el caracter de Kirino? En verdad lo lamento, se que debe estar al limite pero no puedo trabajar bien si no tengo esa informacion u.u En verdad disculpe. P.D: En donde se supone que peleo?? En verdad disculpe!!!! Archivo:6.jpeg Sora Takahashi Discución 19:07 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Info sobre Masaru Syyrus, me convendria saber un poco más de mi enemigo para la pelea, aunque ya me dijo sobre su personalida, saber su apariencia tambien es necesario para mi... es todo, nos vemos...Archivo:1.jpeg '''Ichibantai Fukutaicho' [[Usuario:Rukasu Santakurusu|'Yū']]([[Usuario Discusión:Rukasu Santakurusu|'Discusión']]) 18:35 13 mar 2012 (UTC) De vuelta Perfecto, ahora, un Capi, 146. Demon Loves the Dark... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:47 13 mar 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora 280. Jugulators2... Perdon por molestar Hola Syyrus, perdon por molestarle pero yo vengo con dudas sobre mi oponentes de tu saga acerca de Kaiza y su personalidad como es y tambien apariencia si no es molestia ademas que quisiera saber si me podrias adelantar algo sobre mi pelea contra el privaron. Ya tengo el dibujo de mi personaje en el futuro que me quedo muy bien (no quiero presumir XD). Te lo pasare apenas lo escanee, bueno, eso es todo y espero no molestar, BYE BYE :P 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Octava_DivisiónHachibantai Fukutaichō Sakura Amane (Mi Discusión) 17:19 16 mar 2012 (UTC) NO,el tema es que el capitan del 10 escuadron me pasabas los examenes por chat,preguntale si quieres http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Nico3232 21:21 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Duda... de nuevo Kon´nichiwa Taicho! Ettoooo... enserio lamento molestarlo tanto pero es que ya estoy algo avanzada en mi pelea y necesitaba preguntar. Los poderes electricos de Kirino son parte de su Resurreccion? Si ese fuera el caso, cual es el nombre de su Resurreccion? Y si no fuera el caso, me podria explicar un poquito mas detallado sus poderes? En verdad lo lamento Taicho pero necesito saber esas cosas para trabajar bien. Archivo:6.jpeg Sora Takahashi Discución 15:15 18 mar 2012 (UTC) >:( Syyrus, te necesito AHORA en el chat, si es que estas editando, tengo un tema aún más interesante del que proponerte 23:06 22 mar 2012 (UTC) Very Good Perfecto, ahora 228. Don't Look Back... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 03:58 25 mar 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora La decisión de Hitsugaya! El choque se avecina... Inactividad Capitan disculpe mi inactividad estamos terminaldo lapso escolar y eh tenido varios examenes y demas trabajos pero en esta semana santa podre retomar mis obligaciones de hacer ediciones Tomoka Kudo (discusión) 09:54 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Ahora Perfecto, ahora El asesino vengativo, el objetivo es Ichigo... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 18:21 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola!! Hola, queria preguntarte si sabias quien es el capitan de la Decima Division y como puedo contacatarlo, gracias. Kaze Hitsugaya (discusión) 23:38 29 mar 2012 (UTC) El Mejor Bueno el Epi esta Perfecto, ahora hace ¿¡Enfrentamiento!? Amagai vs Gotei 13. Pero lo mas importante... FELICIDADES!!!!! Te has convertido en el mejor competidor del PC desde que empezó, todos los records son tuyos y en la tabla de Ganadores y puntos estas primero, FELICIDADES!!! PD: Estamos cerca de superar los 200 artículos creados... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 20:12 1 abr 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora ¡La dolorosa pelea! ¡Ichigo Vs. Sado y Orihime!... *Ahh, es verdad, no me di cuenta :S Ya le digo... Felicidades Muchas Felicidades por tu ascenso Syyrus, realmente te lo mereces. Te agradesco por dejarme ser tu oficial y entrar en tu división. Te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que la sexta división no pierda el prestigio que tuvo contigo Yeah!! Kisuke Shimura (Discusión) FELICIDADES FELICIDADES POR TU ASCENSO!!!! Merecidisimo, sos de los mejores usuarios, el que mas edita o.o... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi'']] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 20:24 5 abr 2012 (UTC)